1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuously adjustable, illuminated knee-kick operated, carpet stretcher that has several improvements that assist the user to more efficiently install a carpet.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,274 to H. J. Hill on Aug. 2, 1955 for a Knee Kicker Carpet Stretcher shows a stretcher that has a projection in front of the head that smooths out the carpet and assists the engaging of the carpet with a carpet tack board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,583 to S. G. Young on Mar. 10, 1959 describes a Knee Kicker having a construction making it lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,023 to H. J. Hill, et al., on Mar. 19, 1968 shows a Carpet Stretcher having an adjustable-length shank having an inner shaft and an outer shaft telescoping over the inner shaft. The outer shaft is limited in the number of positions it may be set. Unlike the present invention which may be adjusted to any position on the inner tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,800 to A. J. Graziano on Mar. 30, 1971 describes a Pneumatic Carpet Stretcher having a cylindrical shock reducing mechanism to reduce shock to the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,338 to C. R. Agcaoili on Oct. 10, 1978 shows an Adjusting Shank Length Carpet Kicker having a shank that may be rotated 90 degrees to extend or reduce the shank length and then rotated back to lock the shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,653 to A. Koroyasu on Dec. 9, 1986 describes a Carpet Stretcher having an air cylinder shock absorbing cylinder to reduce shock to the knee.